Maintaining the Balance
by whittington.cara
Summary: Alayna was born for one purpose, to keep balance in the universe. She did not have the option of a childhood. The story begins with a jaded and terrified child. Lost in time and space, she must forge her own path. Will she ever overcome her insecurities and fulfill her destiny? Inspired by Doctor Who, Inuyasha, Vampire Knight, and Sailor Moon. All characters are original.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Her breath came in short bursts as she hid in the closet. Body torn and bleeding profusely, she tried to break through the hazy confusion. She heard screams of agony in the background. Curiously she opened the closet door. Figures in white coats and scrubs surrounded the bed as agonized moans filled the small room. Blonde hair caked to her head in mass of curls, blood flowed freely down her body as realization dawned.

_I'm not supposed to be here, _thought the terrified little girl. _How did I manage to cross my own time stream into the future? _she wondered. She recognized this place, for the place she was standing was none other than her own bedroom. The aura coming from the moaning woman on the bed was her own. _How many times will I get close to deaths door in the future?! I'm only six; I didn't ask for this, _screamed her panicked mind.

Suddenly, a tall stranger burst into the room immediately glaring her direction as he marched her way. His red glowing eyes immediately pinned her in place. In a burst of energy that made her stomach turn and her already aching head spin, the strange man had her by the arm about to drag her away. The reaction of the room's current occupants was instantaneous. A woman darted forward and caught his arm before he could even react.

"I know this child. Don't," the petite woman begged. Recognition danced across the childs features as a golden glow began to surround her body. This woman was her protector, the only one she ever remembered coming to her rescue. Though it was meant to be the other way around, things never went according to plan. The child that was born to save the universe was terrified. Tears flowing down her face and dripping off her ching, she clutched her older sister tightly.

"Ally, it's gonna be ok. Everything turns out fine, I promise," her sister consoled her as she held tight to the little girl.

The golden energy swirled tighter and hotter against the child as she wept, "I'm scared Amaya. How will you find me now? I don't wanna change; no one will recognize me".

Tears began leaking into the older woman eyes as she took a step back. She glanced away from the girl's eyes and to her tattered clothing and wounded body. _She's too young for this, and she has no one to help with her task. It will only get harder as she ages, _the thought raced through her mind before she could even blink.

"I will always find you no matter what," Amaya declared forcefully. "I love you always," she added as an afterthought.

The child's sniffling ceased as she took a step back and began the process she knew she needed to complete quickly. The people in this room had long since turned their attention back to the bed with the exception of the tall man. He glanced in her direction, confusion ever present on his features. _These people deserve to live. I look forward to meeting each and every one of them, _ she thought with a fierce clarity. "And always," the words left the child's lips as her figure began to fade.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The world spun and leaped in circular patterns around the child as her feet once again landed on solid ground. _Where am I? _Alayna wondered, _everything is so silent._ Gradually managed to stagger into a fully upright position and began to take inventory of her body. _Is it just me or do my legs seem a bit shorter? _ Reaching up she felt around for her hair, she slowly raised a lock to her face almost afraid of what she might see. A giddy giggle escaped her lips as she grinned widely. It was semi curly and the most vibrant ruby color she had ever seen with black undertones randomly glistening throughout. _Well no more boring blonde for me. I shouldn't be called a dumb blonde ever again. And it's shiny! Oh where is a mirror when I need one? _Her infectious giggles filled the peaceful clearing.

Momentarily brought back to reality, she drank in her surroundings. The meadow was surrounded by trees with the most vibrant colors of foliage she had ever seen scattered amongst the grass and trees. Her eyes continued to roam to the sparkling pool of water in the middle of the clearing. Her small legs took off in a sprint towards the sparkling oasis. Nearing the water she noticed the steam rising from the water and dipped her toes in. _A hot spring! Just what I need to get this dirt and grime off, _she grinned. Instantly, a frown marred her beautiful, almost doll-like features. _I don't have any clothes. I certainly cannot put these back on afterwards._ She glanced down at her tattered garments and slouched grumpily over to a patch of flowers to sit down. Glancing down at her reflection her eyes widened. Rounded eyes of the deepest indigo stared back at her in wonder. Soft ruby ringlets framed her angelic face and tumbled down her shoulders. The image was so petite and innocent it almost resembled that of a cherub. _As if, angels can't even fathom the things I've been through._ However, what shocked her most was the absence of scars. There was absolutely no evidence of any thing she had seen or experienced in her young life. _It's like I've been given a clean slate. I can start over! Maybe things can be different this time! _

The sound of a twig snapping echoed through the clearing. Her body tensed, immediately on high alert. Terrified she looked around for signs of the intruder. Turning around in circles she saw nothing appearing foreign to her peaceful surroundings. Reaching out with her mind, she sensed another presence just behind a cluster of trees. _Whatever it is doesn't seem to be angry or hungry, merely curious, _Alayna mused to herself.

"Is anyone there?" her melodic voice echoed through the clearing. The trees rustled softly. Alayna blinked sluggishly three times. On the other side of the clearing stood a silver haired regal boy. _If you could call him that. He must be in his early teenage years, _she silently observed. Her greedy eyes drank in the appearance of the first creature she has seen with these eyes. He was much taller than her, easily reaching five feet. Silver silken strands framed his face and continued midway down his back. A golden starburst adorned his forehead and cerulean jagged streaks adorned his cheeks. Recognition flashed through her suddenly clouded mind. _I should know him. His aura feels somewhat familiar. _

Pain burst through her being like steak knives carving patterns. She doubled over clutching her stomach, trying and failing to regain her bearings. _Anger. Irrational hatred. Annoyance. Concern? _The emotions that did not belong to her flashed through every pore on her body. "Stop it," Alayna growled. Her growls soon turned to whimpers. _What happened to all my walls? This is a very bad! _ The pain subsided instantly. She began to gulp deep breaths, greedy for oxygen. Her posture straightened as she picked herself up off the ground. "Please control your emotions. You could seriously hurt someone," she admonished.

"This one apologizes for his unruly behavior. I did not realize humans could posses the ability of empathy," the stunning creature stated in a cold, monotone voice. He was just stating the facts after all. He saw no need for pleasantries.

_Wait when did he get so close? I must be slipping, _her thoughts echoed in the confines of her own mind. Confusion swirled the quickly turned to anger. "You don't even know me; how can you hate me? And what makes you think I'm human?" the hiss escaped her painfully clenched jaws.

"You do not possess the aura of a youkai," the cold monotone voice stated simply.

"And am I right to assume that you think the only two beings that exist are youkai and human?" Alayna dared to mock him. "It must be nice to be so blissfully naïve, believing the world is so simple cut into lines of black and white.

"Do not presume to have knowledge above your station wench." His eyes narrowed at her dangerously before sizzling and an awful stench filled her senses.

Eyes widening she was shocked to find an acid like substance dripping from his fingertips, melting the grass and flowers just a few paces in front of her petite frame. _I know he seemed familiar. Only Kamiko's family possesses that ability! _ Confusion bloomed in her chaotic mind. That family only had one child as far as her memory served. _But Kamiko is my age…isn't she? _Her mind raced trying to remember the last time she spoke with her best friend. She looked up taking in the man-child's apparel. Her eyes widened in realization. _I'm further along than I thought. When am I? Did I miss her birthday party? _Her overloaded mind swam in circles faster and faster until she did the only thing a recently revamped, exhausted six year old could do in a situation like this. Colors swirled vividly before darkness consumed her line of vision and she fainted.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

White dots danced across Alayna's vision and muffled voiced filled her ears as she blinked away the darkness. Whatever she was laying on was soft and fluffy against her face as she lay there curled up on her side. As her eyes focused, she began to notice that she was once again filled with people. Keeping her breathing even, she snuck a glance towards the headboard of the bed and saw a large window with rays of sunshine flowing into the room. _No wonder I couldn't see; it's so bright in here! _She began to focus on the various voices surrounding the bed.

"That girl is more trouble than she's worth. I don't understand why you feel the need to protect the little she-devil," and elderly male voice scolded one of the other occupants of the room. "And what has she done to corrupt Kaiya? I have never seen his beast so roused, and over a mere human no less," the man sneered.

"You dare to think she is a mere human even after the power spike you witnessed? Kazue was right, you really are an old fool," A haughty female voice chimed in. "Humans do not possess such power or abilities, not even Mikos. Furthermore, I believe Kaiya is responsible for her current state. Once he realized who she is, he couldn't help but want to correct his unfortunate mistake lest he incur my wrath."

_Impossible, _Alayna mused mournfully, _that sounds like Kamiko and she's all grown up now. 'Is this all the great Alayna is capable of? Pretending to sleep and eavesdropping,' _a scornful voicefilled her mind. _'And here this one thought to apologize for his actions. However, since it appears you are no better…' _the voice trailed off.

Alayna flew off the bed without paying attention to her destination. _There is another telepath in the room? _She turned frantic eyes upward, hurriedly glancing around the room. Her eyes landed on the female before dismissing her completely. _The voice was male and very deep, _she silently observed. Immediately her gaze landed on the lady, now recognized as Kamiko, and pleaded for assistance.

"As intelligent as ever I see," Kamiko's haughtiness evaporated as her gaze followed that of the young female. "This one apologizes for her offspring's prior actions in the clearing. It must be quite disconcerting to realize that a being with quite a resemblance to your best friend to attempt to melt you with acid. Son, introduce yourself and apologize this instance!"

Alayna's attention snapped back to the figure standing on the left side of the bed. She frowned deeply. That snide creature had caused this mess. All she had wanted was a nice bath and to remove her seal long enough to materialize some decent clothing. Then, he had to go and ruin it all by making his presence known and sharing Kamiko's birthmark. It had been too much for her recently rewired brain to handle.

"Hnn," the man-child grumbled, "This one apologizes for his previous impertinence." He directed a glare her way as if daring her to decline. _'Take the peace offering; it is likely the last one you will ever receive.'_

"Apology accepted," Alayna muttered. She took a moment to really take in the young male's appearance. He was gorgeous with sparkling silver hair littered with indigo highlights. He stood proud at five feet tall with wide shoulders to match. _I know he is only a teenager by youkai standards. After all most youkai are ridiculously tall, gorgeous, and near immortal, _Alayna mused internally. For appearances sake, he was perfect. His aura felt familiar as it continued to brush again hers in a battle of strength. **Downright delicious is what he is. Perfection at its finest. **_Oh no, I knew I was missing something important!_ "Everyone but Kamiko get out!" Her wheezing voice echoed with authority. _How could I ignore all the signs? I knew I would have to deal with this soon!_

One glance in the child's direction was all it took for Kamiko to confirm the child's order. Her distress was written across her face resembling a warning sign as everyone fled the room. A shrill scream erupted from deep within Alayna's chest as a power spike ricocheted off the walls around them. The smell of blood startled Kamiko and sprung her into action.

Alayna had fallen to the floor in the middle of the ordeal. Blood was pouring from her nostrils in a river of crimson as Kamiko tore a piece of the bedding. Kamiko hurriedly roughly pressed the material to the girl's nose in an attempt to staunch the bleeding. A cough erupted from the girl's chest and Kamiko immediately flipped her over to minimize the risk of choking. What felt like an eternity past before the bleeding ceased. However the blood had ceased to be of concern to the elder female because bright on the child's back was a giant indigo butterfly with starbursts scattered across its wings. The seal on Alayna's birthmark and inner beast had broken, and the results were equally astonishing and terrifying. The identity of Alayna's soul mate was revealed. _'I will kill my own son before I see this child suffer any more," _The traitorous thought crossed Kamiko's mind before she could register the revelation.


End file.
